


Stolen kisses hidden in plain sight

by corrpseroad



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M, but surprise! lan wangji is actually a great kisser amongst other things., in which wei wuxian thinks he can get the best of provoking lan wangji, they are young and repressed horny, young wei wuxian and langji in gusu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrpseroad/pseuds/corrpseroad
Summary: Wei Wuxian believes Lan Wangji has ever been so uptight, following the rules - not living at all. He doesn't think the other cultivator could ever know anything about life, not even the simplest things, like romance. And of course he wouldn't miss a chance to mess with him. However, what Wei Wuxian wouldn't expect was that, this time, he would mess with him right back.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji, Wei Ying/Lan Zhan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 353





	Stolen kisses hidden in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wwxwashere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxwashere/gifts).



Wei Wuxian was bored. He'd been out night hunting with the other sects' disciples that had come to Gusu to study. A few hours before, some villagers had come to ask the Gusu Lan sect for aid because of an unknown creature that had been silently killing the common people. No one had seen it actually doing it: it would happen late at night and the people would just wake up only to find a friend or family member killed in a manner just too violent to be human-made and too cruel to be animal-made. The victims had unnaturally deep claw-shaped wounds all over their bodies, and so the people resolved to the ones they thought could face this creature: cultivators. They went to Cloud Recesses to ask the Gusu Lan cultivators for help, but found a group of youngsters on the way. They were, in fact, the young cultivators from various Sects on their way out of class. Of course, as soon as he heard these stories, Wei Wuxian was the first to volunteer to find the creature, Jiang Cheng being a quick second. A few other students followed the lead and excitedly volunteered as well.

"Lan Zhan! Won't you help us too? You’re so powerful, I’m sure we’ll need your assistance" Wei Wuxian had asked the other boy, with a devilishly smirk on his beautiful features. He knew, of course, that Lan Wangji would never refuse to help someone in need, but he couldn’t miss an opportunity to mess with the ever so uptight young man. As usual, Lan Wangji said nothing in return. But he did lead the other cultivators to the forest behind the villagers houses, in which the creature most likely lived - but only after he took the time to let his brother know that they would go on this quest. Again, ever so uptight.

And so, they had spent the next hours wandering through the woods in search of this mysterious being, but what they didn’t expect was that it would be so good at hiding. The sky was almost reaching daylight again, they had spent the night walking and walking, searching every inch of the forest, with no luck at all. It was no surprise no one had seen the creature: it was, indeed, very good at being discrete. Which led to this: Wei Wuxian was tremendously bored. He thought his night would be packed with adventure but it was, in fact, quite the opposite.

The group, made out of half a dozen cultivators, was walking fairly separated, trying to cover as much area as possible, almost every single one of them regretting the decision they had made by coming to this night hunt. Wei Wuxian was side by side with his brother, who showed quite a few signs of impatience on his face. But in his case, it was not because he was bored like Wei Wuxian, it was because he was too eager to be the one to catch the creature, and he was angry at how long it was taking to find it.

“Where can it be hidden?” Jiang Cheng asked himself for millionth time that evening.

“Ugh. This is taking so long. I thought our night was gonna be so fun, I was even going to buy us some Emperor’s Smile afterwards to celebrate our victorious night hunt! With your money, of course.” Said Wei Wuxian, to which Jiang Cheng made a move to express his annoyance by rolling his eyes.

“If I spend another five minutes with you I might as well choke myself to death. I’ll go ahead, you can keep talking to yourself”. The younger brother said as he fastened his steps, away from the other boy.

“Humph.” Wei Wuxian exhaled at the sight of his brother leaving him. So insensitive of him! He thought about how he would never leave his brother alone like that during a night hunt and also that if he had gone to buy Emperor’s Smile Jiang Cheng would for sure drink it, so what was he complaining about? But his thoughts were cut short when he caught the sight o Lan Wangji calmly walking a couple meters away from him. With a smile on his lips, he ran towards the other boy.

“Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! Can you believe Jiang Cheng abandoned me? I’m so glad you’re here though, so now you can keep me company, right?”

Silence.

“Lan Zhan, have you ever seen a creature like this one before? I really can’t think of anything to leave those kind of marks and to be this good in hiding! Do you know what can it be?” He continued, walking side by side with the Gusu Lan cultivator.

“No.”

“I guess we’re doomed then. If Lan Wangji doesn’t know anything about this creature and neither do I, then no one will… The others are good, but whatever this being is, it seems like it’s gonna be too complicated for any of them to control. Lan Zhan, have I told you already that you’re the only person fit to be my competitor? You are such a good cultivator, if only you could break a rule or two then no one would ever be able to stop you from doing the things you want. Except for me, of course. But I would have to break a sweat to do it.” Silence.

Wei Wuxian analyzed the features of the other boy. His long hair slightly trembling with the wind, alongside the blue ribbon tied to his forehead. The blue fabric twinkled reflecting the moonlight. The ever so rigid expression on Lan Wangji’s face didn’t give any indication of what could be happening inside his mind. He was always so closed off and distant, so different from the almost exhaustingly talkative Wei Wuxian. But the latter just could never find himself to be annoyed or bored by his freezing silence. He was, in fact, always amused by it. Or, better saying, he truly enjoyed attempting to break it.

True: a lot of times, he didn’t succeed, but when he did, it was priceless. Just like the time, a few days before, when Wei Wuxian had shown a rather explicit set of drawings to Lan Wangji in the library, and he felt utterly distressed by it. Just remembering it made a laughter escape Wei Wuxian lips and he suddenly couldn’t stop.

“Hey, Lan Zhan!”, Wei Wuxian started, in between the laughter, “wasn’t that book I showed you a few days ago very good? Did you perhaps learn anything from it?”. As he said those words, Lan Wangji eyes widened a millimeter, so much that an un-attentive observer wouldn’t catch. But Wei Ying was paying attention.

“Anyways, like I said. You’re a great cultivator and I’m probably the only one who could beat you in a fight. But when it comes to, er- romance! You really have a lot you need to learn, right, Lan Zhan?” He continued. “Of course, I’m incredibly well versed in these matters. I can give you some tips on how to conquer women, if you’d like. You know I have an irresistible smile! And that is my first tip to you: the art of seduction begins with a smile....” Wei Wuxian could already see Lan Wangji’s eyes turning red, although his expression remained neutral. Wei Wuxian was lying shamelessly, he had never even kissed a girl before, but the fact was that Lan Wangji didn’t know it.

“Stop talking, focus on the night hunt”. Lan Wangji said simply.

“Talking doesn’t stop me from focusing on the hunt, Lan Zhan! What do you take me for?” Wei Wuxian inquired with fake resent on his face. “Let’s continue our conversation. What else can I help you with? Well, everything I suppose. I’m sure you haven’t even kissed someone before, or am I wrong? Is kissing even allowed in your sect?! Honestly, now that I think of it, considering how prude the people in your sect are, I’m sure you don’t even know how to do it.” He sighed and looked at the other boy’s face, expecting to see some sign of shame, but suddenly he felt his body being thrown at the floor with the weight of Lan Wagji’s own body pressing him down. Wei Wuxian didn’t even have the time to form a coherent thought before he felt foreign lips touch his own.

The smell of Sandalwood invaded his nostrils and the sweet taste of Lan Wangji’s mouth filled his. The latter’s weight held Wei Wuxian down, his legs locking his hips on the floor and his hair locks falling next to Wei Ying’s face. It didn’t take long until Lan Zhan’s tongue find its way inside the boy’s lips, moving on a battle quite different than the one Wei Wuxian thought he could have with the Lan Sect’s disciple. Wei Wuxian’s mind tried its best to form actual thoughts, but there was nothing it could do: he was reactionless, inebriated on the kiss. His mind was blank, and yet his body knew exactly what to do.

The kiss became more and more aggressive, Lan Wangji’s hand went to Wei Wuxian’s neck, holding it just below his ears. Wei Wuxian shivered with the touch. He was trapped on the ground, but, funny enough, he never felt so free. 

Wei Wuxian was feeling a lot of things. He had never kissed before, but he knew he liked girls, that he felt attracted to them. And he had never looked at Lan Zhan that way. Or perhaps he had? He was so confused and it really wasn’t easy to think at that moment. _Mouths. Taste. Hands. Lan Wangji. Lan Zhan. Lan. Zhan_. What a sweet name to have on his lips.

They kept on kissing, every second of it becoming more and more intense. If anyone could see one of the Two Jades of the Gusu Lan Sect, they wouldn’t believe their own eyes. Lan Wangji was a mess, his hair filthy with dirt and sweat, his skin flustered. Wei Wuxian did not look any better. He could lose his mind at this very moment. Or maybe he already had. . 

"Wei Ying" Lan Wangji let out a breath shaped like the other cultivator's name. Lan Wangji had always been very precise with his words, and just hearing him say his name like that was enough to make Wei Wuxian lose whatever sanity he had left. Lan Wangji could've felt embarassament but there was no room for that inside his body. He had never felt like this in his entire life. The two of them were completely intertwined

Until they heard a screeching noise coming from someplace not so distant and they were brought back to reality.

The creature. The other cultivators had finally found it and both of the boys would definitely be needed to control it. In a second they were up on their feet. No matter how good things were - and they were so good , Wei Wuxian thought to himself - they would always put the safety of other people as their number one priority.

They tried their best to tidy their clothes, although they still looked like a mess. But considering the fight the others were in, they would hardly notice, and so the young men got ready to take off to help their friends.

“Let’s go, Lan Zhan. We need to help them” Wei Wuxian said, still trying his best to recover from what they were doing.

“Wait” Lan Wangji simply said. “Take it back”

“What?”

“Your comment. You said I couldn’t kiss”.

Lan Wangji truly looked fed up with Wei Wuxian’s provocations. Which, of course, only fueled them further. With a sly smile on his face, he answered. “Make me.” And started running, Lan Wangji not far behind.


End file.
